When I Was Your Man
by LoveRossLynch0307
Summary: I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance. Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man.


**Hey guys! This is my first song-fic! It's based off of "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars (hence the name) it may be a little confusing since it goes back and forth from when they were dating to when they were broken up! I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out though! Please read and review! It would make my day! So would Ross Lynch showing up at my house…especially on my birthday! Which happens to be in a few days! Ross Lynch showing up at my house would be great on any day…! Please, R & R and enjoy!**

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

I rolled over, expecting to feel the warmth of the one I love next to me. To my surprise, the only thing there was a pillow. Her favorite pillow. She must not have taken it when she packed all of her things up. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head, hoping to smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**

'Why don't they ever play any good music?' I moaned, trying to keep my eyes on the road while changing the station. Suddenly, a familiar tune caught my attention. It was the song we danced to at the prom. The song we picked out for our wedding dance. It was just…our song. Every time we heard that song, no matter where we were, or what we were doing, I would grab her hand and sway her around. A few tears slipped from my eyes and I slammed down on the stereo, praying the station would change.

**When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down**

"We had so much fun when we were younger!" Dez exclaimed as we clinked our beers. I nodded in agreement. "Remember the time we had to do all that crazy stuff Trish said I could do?!" I chuckled. Dez snorted in laughter as he reminisced the memory. "Yeah! And right when we got that little girl to leave Ally said we were going to go bungee jumping!" I winced at the mention of her name. That was such a crazy day. I remember grabbing Ally's hand, making sure we jumped together. That day, I thought we would be by each other's side forever.

**Cause my heart breaks a little bit when I hear your name**

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" The crowd cheered. Preforming was always the best part of my day. My spirits were high until I noticed a specific sign a petite girl was holding. It read 'I love you Austin! You and Ally are the perfect pair!' My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach when I finished reading it. Suddenly, all of the signs, posters, and banners my fans held high in the air, said Ally's name. It felt as if my heart was crumbling, into nothing but tiny particles of dust. The bright lights blurred my vision, and my ears clogged up from all the noise. I stumbled around the stage, tripping over the backup dancers. The entire stadium silenced as they noticed the stream of tears pouring from my eyes. I stood up and observed their shocked faces. Quickly, I hurried off stage, hoping no one would see any more of the tears dripping off my chin.

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

"Austin! Can we please watch a movie?!" Ally pleaded from the couch. I groaned, shooting her an annoyed look. "I told you Ally. I'm going out with the guys tonight. You'll have to watch it by yourself." Ally was about to protest when I cut her off by slamming the front door behind me. Tonight was about having fun, and I wasn't going to have any with Ally. No, tonight was about getting crazy, hanging with girls, and singing all night long. With Ally, tonight would be about snuggling, eating popcorn, and watching movie after movie. Snuggling isn't the way I want to spend my Saturday nights while I'm still young.

**That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand**

"Look Austin!" Ally squealed, pointing to the tiger lilies at a nearby flower shop. "Sorry Ally, we don't have time." I stated. Ally put on her puppy dog eyes, but I ignored them and continued walking. As we crept towards home, Ally tried entwining her fingers with mine, only to have me pull away. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Well…I thought we could…I don't know maybe hold hands…" Ally stuttered out. "We don't have time for holding hands!" I exclaimed and hurried past her.

**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**

Quickly I packed up my suitcase and threw it in the trunk of my car. "Austin!" Ally called from the porch steps. "I was thinking we could go on a date night Thursday." I checked my calendar and gave her an apologetic look. "Can't. Have a concert." Ally sighed. "How about next Tuesday?" I checked again. "Meeting with a record label." Ally groaned. "What day do you have free?" I thought for a minute as I climbed into the back seat of the taxi. "I'm sorry, Ally. I'm just too busy."

**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**

"Where are you going Austin?" Ally questioned. "A party." Her head perked up at the sound of the word 'party'. "A party? Sounds fun! Could I come?" I took a look at her big doe eyes, hating the thought of saying no. "Ally, this party could make or break my career. And no offense, you're not the best at dancing." She lowered her head and went back to reading. "Dallas thinks I'm a good dancer." She mumbled under her breath.

**Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man**

I walked through town, exhausted from the concert I had just preformed. As I took a sharp left I noticed an Italian restaurant with two people sitting inside. It appeared to be a man and a woman. The man stood up and grabbed the woman's hands, swaying her around the dining area. With each twirl the woman's smile grew wider and wider, her eyes dancing with laughter. I sped across the street, feeling the need to see who these people were. When I approached the window, my jaw dropped to the ground. I knew the couple. The woman's big doe eyes, luscious brown hair, and million dollar smile. 'It couldn't be….' I thought. Dancing, in the center of the restaurant, our restaurant, was my soul mate. My true love. My Ally. The man spun her around and dipped her, holding on to her tight, unlike I did the night of Trish's quinceanera. Her eyes widened in fear, until she realized he wouldn't let her go. She laughed as he pulled her up and pulled her into a hug. He must have noticed me staring through the window, since he walked over and closed the blinds. I took one last look at Ally before turning around and trudging away, my heart heavier than ever.

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**

"Austin, if you ever need anyone to talk to about…Ally…you know I'm here for you." Dez stated. I looked at him, having an internal argument. "I'm fine Dez." I lied. "I'm probably better off without her. Now I can go out and have fun without worrying about asking her how her day was, or making her dinner. I don't have to worry about recording her favorite shows, or picking movies she likes. Or keeping too many blankets on the bed…I need more now that she's not there…it feels so empty without her next to me. I wake up and expect to find her lying there, but then I realize she's not coming back. I miss the way she moved around in her sleep…and the way she loved to snuggle. I miss the way she grabbed onto me when she was pretending to be scared…I miss the way she let me hold her when she cried, and the way she held me when I did…I miss…I miss…her!" I sobbed, burying my head in my hands. Dez rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay Austin…I miss her too." Austin stood up and wiped his eyes. "I don't miss her Dez…I'm better off without her." I lied once more. Dez gave me a questionable look before skipping out of the room. "I don't need her." I thought aloud. "I'm Austin Moon. Thee Austin Moon. And nobody, I mean nobody, can bring me down."

**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**

"That's it Austin!" Ally shouted. "I'm done with this relationship!" Tears streamed out of her eyes as she stormed to the door. "Wait!" I called, reaching out to grab her arm. She shot me a venomous glare and yanked her arm away. "Please Ally! We can work this out! I promise! Please stay!" I pleaded, getting down on my knees. Ally scoffed and threw the front door open. "No Austin. I'm done. You never make time for me, you never go on the date nights I spend hours planning, I'm just done with it Austin! You're selfish, and your big ego gets in the way all the time!" she slammed the door closed behind her. I shot up and zoomed to the door. Quickly I threw it open and stepped out into the cool Miami air. "Please Ally! Comeback!" I yelled into the open air, even though I knew she was long gone by them. "Please!" Slowly I sunk to my knees and sobbed. "Comeback…"

**I know I'm probably much too late to apologize for my mistakes but I just want you to know**

"Ally!" I called out as I noticed her across the street. She took a look at me and her face paled. "Hey!" She called back nervously. I hurried up to her, a grin making its way onto my face. "Aly, I never really got a chance to tell you this, but I'm sorry. Sorry for all the mistakes I made during our relationship. Sorry for all the times I didn't buy you flowers, or hold your hand. Sorry for never giving you any of my hours when I had the chance. Sorry for never taking you to any of the party's I went to, since all you wanted to do was dance. I'm just…sorry…" Quickly I turned around and ran off, ignoring her calls for me to come back.

**I hope he buys you flowers, and holds your hand. Gives you all his hours, when he has the chance. Take you to every party, cause I remember how much you love to dance.**

I sunk down onto the park bench, remembering my conversation with Ally yesterday. A part of me feels better for apologizing, but a part feels awful for not pulling her into my arms and kissing her senseless. If I did that though, her boyfriend would have been furious. I looked around at my surroundings, wondering how everyone could be so happy when life is just an empty pit of sadness. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ally and her new man skipping through the park, holding hands. He let go of her grip and hurried over to a flower cart, purchasing a bouquet of roses. He then quickly ran behind her and covered her eyes with his free hand. She squealed in delight when he removed his hand and handed her the roses. Faintly, I could hear her shout, "I love them!" She set them down on a nearby park bench and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and gently set her down. They then danced around the park, earning a few glances from passerby's. They didn't care though. I watched, remembering how much Ally loved to dance. I should have danced with her, but I gave up my chance.

**Now, my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**

**The End**

**There it is guys! This was my first song-fic, so go easy on me! Just kidding, constructive criticism is appreciated! But not like "Dude I hate this story!" or "This story sucks! Stop writing!" If you're going to tell me how bad my story, I want to know why xD Anyway, thanks for reading! Love, GleeLover4321! **


End file.
